


Enhance

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Body Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Dumjid's soul goes back to Cray, and doesn't find things the way he left them.





	Enhance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/gifts).



> SO HOW ABOUT THAT NEW CHAOS BREAKER LORE, HUH?
> 
> (please mind the tags, this is Gross Content)

When Dumjid wakes up, he thinks he hasn't.  
He can't see. Can't hear. And his body is floating so much that it takes him far too long to realise that the numbness is that of drugs, and no longer the adrift sensation of one's soul crossing the void between worlds.  
 _It took you long enough to notice_.  
The voice in his mind is mocking, dripping with fake affection, and he'd have felt sick from the pure dread of recognising it if his body had been able to respond at all.  
He's never heard this voice before. But that tone, that specific tone and drawl, that _condescension_ , he knows them far too well. He's spent so little time with the other apostles, and yet the voice's owner's perverse, voyeuristic glee was enough to make him feel almost violated just by being in the same space.  
He'd ignored it, of course. He'd ignored so many things in his angry, desperate rush to _stay alive_.  
He opens his mouth to talk. It doesn't.  
 _What…_  
 _Oh, you won't be needing that. Not the original, anyway. I'll give you a nice new, remote-controlled one instead. It wouldn't do for you to spout my secrets to everyone, after all. And you can be a rebellious child at times. Adorable, but inconvenient._  
His mind retches. His body can't.  
 _I have to admit I didn't think you'd be back this early! Did you really lose that easily? How sad. I'll have to make you stronger._  
 _Fuck you!_  
 _Oh you can try, but I doubt you'd survive it. Small, fragile dragon that you are. Feels more vulnerable without that shield, doesn't it?_  
He wants to cry. Suddenly, his own reflexive threat becomes a real one, and he's aware of how _vulnerable_ he is, how easy it would be for Chaos Breaker to make good on his offer, how powerless he would be to resist him.  
 _Well, you being back early is a bit of an inconvenience,_ Chaos Breaker continues, _but it has its perks. This wouldn't be nearly as much fun if you weren't conscious._  
He wants to cry. All the rage, all the bravado that had carried him through the last weeks of his time on Earth have melted away, stripped away like he's starting to suspect parts of his body have been. And in their wake there is only fear, quiet and drowning and debilitating. Fear, where his sense of self used to be.  
 _What did you do to me?_  
 _Oh, the drugs are stopping the pain from killing you. I did take out a lot. But don't worry, soon you won't be capable of feeling it anyway._ And he can _hear_ the grin in Chaos Breaker's voice, and the aroused, dissecting glance that runs over his mutilated body. _You and I are going to have so much fun together, Dumjid._


End file.
